


In His Own Way

by katebushfan



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebushfan/pseuds/katebushfan
Summary: "What do you think about... the devil?""I'm cool with it. You know, I've done a lot of sins. No murders, but just good old-fashioned adultery.""Would you like to meet him?""...I'd love to."





	1. Deal with the Devil: Part One

It was a long interview. A lot of questions. And Mr. Gallant is slowly getting more turned on by Michael Langdon.

"What is your... sexual orientation?" Langdon asked.

"I'm gay, fucked a girl once, finished and all that," Gallant replied. "People fucked me a lot, and I fuck them rarely so, whatever. What I'm saying that I can impregnate a woman in case we need to... repopulate the Earth."

"We have techniques in harvesting genetic material," Langdon leaned backward, feet on the table. "Now... tell me about your anger."

Gallant raised an eyebrow.

"Your... grandmother." Langdon leaned forward.

"I hate her fucking guts," Gallant replied. "She may have a goddamn interesting life, but I can't wait until someone outranks her life interesting-ness to fucking shut her mouth. She could replace the Dos Equis guy, y'know, the most 'interesting man in the world', but the beer industry's shit would hit the fan because she's such a damn annoying cunt!"

A pause in the room. "You know what I mean?" Gallant broke the silence, followed by the crackling of the fire. "Only wish that I could have a real God that can solve my fucking problems."

_That_ took Langdon's attention.

"You want a real God to solve your problems?"

"Surely," Gallant replied. "Could sell my soul to Satan, or some voodoo shit, I don't know. The best probably sell their souls to evil daddy and all that."

"What do you think of the devil?" Langdon asked, looking at Mr. Gallant intently, peering into his soul.

"I don't know," Mr. Gallant shrugged. "I don't know what he looks like, maybe a ripped muscly dude that's all red and shit like that with horns growing out of his head, or maybe a human person in disguise. But I'm cool with it. No murders or anything, but just old-fashioned... adultery. I'd love Satan, that's all, for the freedom of fucking."

"So you would praise him?" Langdon looked at Gallant with curiosity. "Pray, rituals, bad deeds?"

"Sure," Gallant nodded. "If he gives me what I want. I was once Christian 5 years old. Quitted at 10. No one gave me anything. All I want from Satan is money, Nana to shut the fuck up, and people who like me and leather and keen to being top. Or bottom. Whichever."

Michael Langdon leaned forward. "So, you're sexually active," he smiled softly. "Typical."

"Well, I always looked like I'm all active and fucked with big latino cocks 24/7, but it's just the hair," Mr. Gallant paused. "The eyes may be the windows to the soul, but the hair, are the curtains. Eyelashes too, but, who gives a shit?"

"What do you think he looks like?"

"I don't really know," Mr. Gallant reiterated. "Muscly red guy, horns, and all that, maybe that, but I want to suppress fantasies. I'd guess a pale one with no hair at all, like Voldemort, but that one's a stretch."

Langdon leaned backward, resting on the seat. "What do you really mean by fantasies?"

"Stereotypical fantasies of like, this guy's ripped and whatnot and all that," Mr. Gallant answered.

"What else?" Langdon's smile faded into a much more serious but oddly alluringly seductive look.

"Sexual fantasies..." Mr. Gallant said nervously, his volume trailing off.

Langdon went forward, with hands together, and his head resting on them. "What do you think," Langdon paused, "in a  _sexual_ way, of him?"

Gallant went quiet. And he gulped. He knew what's a lie and what's not.

"Come on," Langdon encouragingly taunted Gallant.

"I'd like to think he has a huge cock," Gallant quietly said, his voice trembling with embarrassment. "A cock veiny and long, 13-inches or longer, filled with an infinite supply of cum..."

"And what would you do if his son was here?" Langdon stood up from his desk, and touched his shoulders, rubbing them and massaging them as if he was trying to comfort him.

"I-I don't know," Gallant answered nervously. "I want to  _go._ "

"No," Langdon insisted. "Little simpler question. What would you do, if I was the son of Satan, right here, right now, with no restrictions?"

Gallant paused. "You're the Antichrist?"

"What's your offer to my father?" Langdon proceeded to walk around Gallant, sitting in his chair uncomfortable but somehow aroused by him. "What's your offer to my  _Daddy?_ "

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw,  _no,_ I am not a fucking _real_ Satanist--"

"It's too late," Langdon growled as he massaged Gallant's shoulders, tickling his neck and a bit of his throat too. "You're stuck with me, and I can feel your erection pulsing and jetting out of those pants. God knows how many types of shit I can do with that cock. Give me an offer for sacrifice, Mr. Gallant, and you will stay alive.

Gallant was thinking of him, afraid and aroused simultaneously. Was he really the Antichrist, or was he just fucking mysterious? He was in front of Gallant and was exaggeratedly moving akin to a vibrator shoved inside of his ass and was giving him a few hundred volts or a pornstar about to give a sexy little lap dance for him. He sat on Gallant's lap, moving his hips as if he was grinding on his dick and tried to get everything inside and slap his legs with his ass loudly.

He took his scarf and wrapped it around Gallant's neck, licked his lips then bit them tantalizingly. "Little known fact, I've got a long salamander hiding in my trousers. Give my father a bit of something good from your body, that you contain infused with your sins because Satan and Daddy Langdon love that shit," Gallant was jerking trying to mouth-fuck him, but Langdon pinned him a bit too much on his seat. "Give me a sacrifice and you will stay alive, and become my eternal bottom bitch in hell where in your spare time you'll get to fuck a leather dick or mine. Give me an offer to the Dark Lord, Satan.  _Or I'll have to kill you._ "

Gallant was trying to think, in the midst of a confused haze, knowing that the man in front of him, sitting on his lap, being Satan's smoking hot son, can and probably will kill him. But then, he flashed back to his pulsing erection, raging inside wanting to be released and set free. He reminisced the hot sweating muscular bodies of the gay clubs long ago, and how the twinks all wanted to be fucked or worship him, because of his condition.

He had a condition named hyperspermia, which was the ability to create an extremely large pool of cum. Cum came out of his dick, every day, less here, but it was infused with sin and ass juices from people who had kinkier shit than him, it was perfect for Langdon's daddy. Worth more than blood.

"I'll offer Satan my cum."

Langdon stopped and leaned in closer, eye-to-eye, lip-to-lip. "Seal the deal." Langdon closed his eyes, and both of their lips crashed into each other, tasting each other and ultimately, they were already fucking. Face-fucking, really, as Langdon was aggressive, playing with tongue, a tiny bit of teeth, and a whole lot of movement involved with their heads.

Gallant's erection was throbbing, and Langdon leaned even closer. The chair started to topple, and suddenly, the chair was about to crash down to the floor. Gallant's body shook in place, and every part was numb for a split-second before gravity did its work and suddenly they landed on a black leather seat.

_Wait... did we just teleport?_ Gallant thought to himself, but he was too deep in to even think of an answer.

Langdon let go of the kiss and started to undress his clothing. Seconds later, he was completely shirtless. "What do you like?" Langdon asked, slowly undressing him in such a wanton way. Langdon was moving his hips, teasing his legs and leading up to his erection where he just sat on it. "Besides your love of leather and the Folsom Street Fair."

"Cum," Gallant aptly replied, his breath trembling in the situation, the embarrassment of popping his erection in front of Satan's spawn. "My cum, specifically. Tastes sweet. People like it. And you."

"Is that so?" Langdon replied, taking off Gallant's pants, revealing his underwear, with the dick already slowly growing. "Let's play a game, make our sacrifice have a bit of fun..."

"What is it?" Gallant asked, staring as Langdon unbuckled the belt of his trousers.

"Continue the interview," Langdon stood up, with only underwear on. "Challenge is, don't moan, even a whisper, a call, a 'Daddy', nothing... I want to see you suffer and watch you cry, and squirm in my fucking arms as you convulse with... pleasure."

"Oh god... when can you fuck me?" Gallant nodded and bit his lip as Langdon slowly licked his to turn him on. He was already turned on, but Langdon wanted to crank up the voltage. "Take your underwear off, I'm begging you," he stared at the large cock, stretching from between his thighs to almost the edge of it. He could tell he was big. Obviously.

Langdon went closer, six inches from Gallant's face, and tugged at the edge of the underwear revealing the blonde pubes. Gallant, continued to look at it until he snapped.

He seized Langdon's hand and ripped the underwear apart, revealing a ten and a half inch dick just waiting to be swallowed. Gallant opened wide, taking the dick in the mouth, only noticing, he can barely put half in.

Langdon aggressively grabbed Gallant's hair and yanked his head out of his dick. Langdon knelt to Gallant, face-to-face with a dead expression. "Listen here, Gallant," Langdon started. "Don't start with me. Comply to my wishes, for I am Satan's spawn, and with one flick of the wrist can snap your neck and with a snap, I can burn your leather down to the ground and there will be no more sluts from Folsom to Czech bathhouses and BDSM torture and bondage for you, as all the fucking ropes and chains have mysteriously disintegrated into ash on the ground. So do what you must do, which is to play my game, sacrifice your cum to my Daddy, and have a dick in your ass. If you're lucky, you're putting yours in my ass, understand?"

Gallant nodded fearfully. "I promise," he said with a slightly higher-pitched tone. "I'll be your slut, Daddy."

"I don't look like one," Langdon retorted, starting to approach his dick.

"I want to call you a name instead of Langdon," Gallant replied.

"Tough," Langdon licked his already wet lips, to just lubricate for the appetizer of the main event.  "Now, Gallant," he bobbed his head halfway through Gallant's 7-inch dick and going back out with a subtle pop.

That got his attention.

"How do you feel about me?" Langdon licked the head of his penis, then lovingly played with it with his snaking tongue. Langdon looked with lovingly soft eyes at Gallant, breath trembling.

"Fuck--I f-feel... like I love you, Daddy," Gallant tried to sound as normal as he could do, but ultimately sounded shaky, and trembling.

"You're doing well in this game. Don't ever... make an unexpected noise or something that sounds like a moan," Langdon dived down, only a quarter way on his dick, then his time with that in his mouth prolonged, with that goddamn tongue, circling around, all that with eyes placed on him.

He resurfaced, and stroked it gently, with a grip like a touch of angel's skin. Ironic. "Do you think I love you?"

"No," Gallant answered, with a hitching breath. He was essentially hyperventilating trying to control himself.

"Would you like to know a secret?" Langdon kissed the head of his cock, his drool and saliva making it even slicker and slippier.

Gallant nodded, briefly. He could feel the energy of Langdon's cock brushing his leg. It was like it was someone behind him staring at him, and he could just feel the stare beaming to him.

"I have no gag reflex," Langdon briefed before diving down, deepthroating Gallant's cock, his uvula brushing his head, and the sounds of aggressive sucking and slurping of his cock emanated in the room. Then, Gallant let out a large moan.

Langdon let go with saliva sticking and drool all over it. "Well, you lost," Langdon summarized the outcome.

"Deepthroat my cock for me, Daddy," Gallant cooed, holding Langdon's blonde locks twirling it and playing with it. Langdon looks at Gallant sultrily, with a face wanting him to moan as loud as he can. "Mouth-fuck my cock, please. Can't you do that now?"

"I wanted you to say it as you mean it," Langdon neared closer, crawling up to his body, where they were face-to-face. The boy with the long blonde locks smiled, relishing of the grievous sin that they were committing. "I feel an energy where you want to do something else."

"You're right," Gallant held his throat, giving a bit of pressure on it, slightly tickling it. He gave Langdon a brief kiss. A soft, cushioned and wet one, really. "Let's go to my room."

"Why not here?" Langdon asked.

"I want a proper bed," Gallant reasoned. "Satan wouldn't want his sacrifice in a goddamn office."

"Oh well," Langdon leaned for a kiss, again, their tongues snaking each other, like always, fucking each others vast cum-eating tunnels. That's what Gallant called mouths when they wanted a taste of cum. It was erotic but wordy, unlike the somewhat cohesive words Gallant tried to say when he was stuffed with three dicks, two _very_ small in the ass, one at the mouth. Maybe Langdon will put his tunnel to great use.

Then, the numbness kicked in. 

Suddenly, they were in a vast queen bed. Gallant broke the kiss, and turned around, pinning Langdon down to the bed.

"Daddy," Gallant called. "Stay still for me," Gallant replied.

"Are you trying to make me fuck you?" Langdon asked. No answer.

Suddenly, Gallant slammed to Langdon's body, with stillness. Then, he levitated in the air, face to face with Langdon, and was propelled with a mysterious force that turned him around with cock and balls half an inch from Langdon's face. "What the fuck are you doing to me?" 

"Trying to teach you a lesson," Langdon said with a husky tone, before Gallant dove into Langdon's cock, mouth open.

He was six inches in, and Langdon could clearly hear Gallant choking on it. He fucked his cock aggressively, each time, putting in deeper and deeper in every thrust before Langdon saved the twink from potentially have his demise by choking on the Antichrist's dick.

"Jesus Christ--Langdon!" Gallant exclaimed. "For fuck's sake, just make me get ready and I'll fucking suck you off. Don't catch me off guard, Daddy..."

"You love that fucking name, don't you?" Langdon taunted his choice of words. "If your purpose is to annoy, it's working. If your purpose is to make me hard, it's working. Suck me off, bitch."

Gallant licked Langdon's glans and dragged his cock over Langdon's beautiful mouth-fuckable face. "No tongue?"

"Do whatever you like to me," Langdon paused. "Don't finish."

Gallant's cock was drooping down, hard, inches thick, just waiting to be put inside.

"Your dick is greedy," Langdon said with a rasp. "It wants to be put inside, right? Your dick will love my mouth, won't it?"

"It will, Daddy," Gallant replied. He sneakily relaxed and descended his dick down, but Langdon grabbed a hold of his ass, then a firm slap.

"You can't make me," Langdon retorted back. "I am ready when I am ready, and I am ready when you are ready as well, but clearly by your greediness, it seems that instead of you inside of me, you should have a bit of fucking patience, respect and discipline not only shoved up your ass but your heart as well. I could've stabbed you then consumed your beating heart and called it a day."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Gallant guiltily responded back. "I'll be respectful, I'll do it for you, I'll make you--" Gallant realized the instruction. "I'll give you a good time, Daddy. Please."

"So goddamn adorable, aren't you, my little believer? Fuck, I could put my ass in you already," Langdon sighed. "Control, Michael, control," he whispered to himself, his dick slightly twitching.

Gallant's head was inside of Langdon's mouth, toying with the sensitive skin of it and the vein that rested in front of it. Gallant's breath galloped, trembling, as he wanted to shove his dick inside of him already, but control--God he hated it--control, invigorated him, as he dove in, mouth open wide, and took his open cock inside for a sloppy head, whilst tongue was snaking every single part of that dick. Langdon was muffling a moan, but one seeped out of him accidentally.

The twink -- the normal one, not to be confused with Langdon -- let go with a slightly audible pop and stroked the cock, distributing his sticky saliva all over it. "You like that, Daddy? You like when I find your weakness?"

Langdon caressed the twink's ass, and slowly pushed on it, his cock going all the way down. "No answer, huh?" Gallant kept on stroking, then dove in, three quarters in, licking his perfectly-sized head. Langdon cried out, a sweet tone, a sultry one showing his appreciation. Gallant moaned softly as he brushed his tongue against his glans. He was sensitive there. Suddenly, and somehow, he opened the slit on his head, the entrance to his urethra and softly toyed with the sensitive flesh -- that -- was making Gallant talk.

Gallant moaned, stuffed inside, and went even deeper. A bit more in, as Langdon's head, brushed his uvula. He was starting to choke now, but Gallant didn't give two shits. And just starting to go on down into the entrance of his esophagus, he was all the way in.

They were both moaning, not letting go of each other's cocks. Gallant was just barely breathing through his nose, and Langdon... oh fuck, the Antichrist is screaming with pleasure, moaning as it kept on brushing Gallant's mouth and tongue. 

Gallant pulled out slowly, wantonly teasing Langdon more and more until he dove in again, deeper and deeper. Langdon jolted and was letting go off his cock.

"Fuck," Langdon moaned and pushed Gallant's head a bit down, then he realized he was all in. "Gallant--fuck, I'm...almost close."

Gallant pulled out in swift fashion and stroked his cock lovingly. "How do you like my ass?" The hairdresser asked. "It's tight and clean. Douching in the apocalypse. I've done enemas, I'm safe, daddy."

"You won then," Langdon submissively surrendered. "I'm cumming inside you."

"I haven't taken my meds, you know that, right?" Gallant turned around looking at Langdon with a smile. "God, you look hot with that hair. If you went to my parlor, then too bad. I can't improve upon perfection with that blonde curls complimenting your face and your eyes. Everything compliments you, Daddy."

Langdon pulled him closer, eyes-to-eyes, an inch from each other. " _Et effundam munditia corporis, mundans in eum satanas de essentia, quia ego decipiam illum patri meo rege quod est devium."_

Then Langdon closed his eyes and sealed the deal again. The youth was flowing into Gallant's veins, and the weight and the fat were melting into thin air, and his ass felt lighter too. His skin was nurtured and sutured and was smooth, and his dick, erect than ever. Eight inches now.

Gallant let go. "What did you do to me?"

"Satan just made you clean. No decrepitude, no aging, nothing," Langdon sat up slowly and pushed Gallant to his cock. "Fuck me, please. Fuck me. Wrap your ass around my sweet little cock just waiting. I want something warm and wet to stab my cock into."

Gallant was blushing, biting his lips, with a hypnotized look in his eyes. "God is trying to defeat me, but I want to leave something in this world. I'd like to leave my ten-inch behind," Langdon caressed his beautifully smooth locks and pulled him closer. "Can I hide it inside you?" He huskily whispered.

Gallant snickered. "That's not the smoothest flirty response, Langdon."

"Daddy," Langdon-- _Daddy_ whispered. "Daddy Michael. I can feel your warmth," Langdon caressed his body, from bottom-to-top. "From your... breath, from your energy and from your ass secreting juices ready for me."

"It's logical when you're feeling cold is to move somewhere warm," Gallant replied with a reassuring tone. "Why not put yourself in where you want to be?"

"I don't want to be in there," Michael licked Gallant's lips for him. "I  _need_ to be in there."

And in that moment, everything changed.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Deal with the Devil: Part Two

A"Well lubricated," Langdon watched his 10-inch, wet, sticky, saliva literally sweating and drooling down to Gallant's pubes.

"Fuck me slowly, please," Gallant begged. "Daddy, you must know... I have only taken fours and eights... I don't want to die by your cock."

"Right," Langdon whispered closer to Gallant, latching onto Gallant's back. "Ready?"

Gallant nodded. Langdon put the tip of his head inside. "Fuck, you're tight," Langdon complimented as Gallant tried to breathe in control. It was only just the glans.

Langdon slid all the way in, a large slap sounding, their skin colliding in an aggressive fashion. Gallant screamed, and Langdon leaned closer to Gallant, face-to-face. "You weak bitch," Langdon said with a smile. He slowly slid it back halfway out. "Your boy pussy will never be the same again, won't it?"

"Put it in me, Daddy," Gallant pleaded desperately, wanting Langdon to just be a good top and fuck him over and over and fucking over again. "Just put it inside of me."

"You think I'm going to show you gentle fucking? You think..." he paused for a laugh. "That I'm going to treat you like I love and care for you, you slutty-looking bitch?" He pounded himself inside and slowly thrust himself inside, again and again.

"Cause if you do... well, be another whore for another Daddy, but his cock will never match mine," he thrust faster, rocking his pelvis with great form and aggressive effort, the sound of skin contacting each other with the sound of Gallant screaming and pleading for help and just vocal moans of pleasures and 'fuck yeah's.

Langdon pulled Gallant closer, upright. Langdon treated him like a ragdoll, pushing him up and down with ease. "Look at me," Langdon requested. Gallant complied and tried to control his face and eyes looking like he was out of a yaoi hentai movie. "Talk to me filthy. I want to see how you maintain your sweet cries."

"Ah~ fuck... I want you, and every part of you. Gah--FUCK, I love your cock, Daddy," Gallant groaned. "I love you... I love you--tell me you love me, please--just FUCKING--ah tell me you love me, Michael!"

Langdon-- _Michael_ pulled him closer. "No," he replied. "Stroke your cock, now. Don't finish."

Gallant complied, driving his nails down Gallant's back, marking him with his desperation of the intensity of the fucking.

Michael moaned, head rolled back and eyes closed, mouth open wide releasing his whimpers of pleasure. "Fuck," he whined. "Such a tight asshole--fuck, please! I can't hold my moans--fuck--"

"Daddy, I wanna hear you," Gallant demanded with a rasp in his voice. "Let it all out."

"Gah--fuck!" Michael huddled Gallant closer, hugging him and started kissing, grazing his teeth and licking his neck. He sucked hard on the delicate skin, giving a bit of an edge of pain to Gallant's unadulterated pleasure. He planted a few gentle kisses, leaving a dark hickey on his neck.

Michael let go, and they were eye-to-eye again. His hair was scattered all over his face, strands of it scrunched and messed up. "You didn't need to give me a hickey, Daddy," Gallant gave a trembling sigh. "I'm yours. Mind and fucking soul."

Gallant pulled Michael closer, colliding their lips together. They were battling each other's mouths for dominance, but both of them knew that Michael would win. Gallant succumbed again to the dominant top and wasn't struggling. It was his time.

Michael let go. "Let's use a bit of magic," Michael winked. " _Invisibilia silentium_ _._ "

A breeze of air stabbed every part of Gallant's body.

They were in Miss Venable's room.

The door opened, and Gallant covered his mouth, and pulled out of Michael's dick and cowered in the corner.

Miss Venable walked nonchalantly to her bed where laid down, putting her cane leaning on the nightstand.

"What the fuck?!" Gallant screamed. "How is she not noticing us?"

"Invisibility in vision and sight," Michael replied.

"Why did you come here?"

"She's doing sin," Michael bit his lip.

Venable slowly crept through her skirt, toying with her soaking wet panties. She gives a loud and outstretched sigh. "All humans have a weak spot. Whether it may be their sensitive genitals," Michael turned around. "Or their heart."

Michael went closer and turned around to stare at Venable watching her. "Her pussy's wet. You can help her."

"I'm sorry, I'm not straight," Gallant went closer and outstretched his hand to touch Venable's skirt.

"Don't," Michael demanded. "Well, you can if you really wanted to, but she can feel it, you know."

"Sorry," Gallant distanced. "I'm mad for tartan."

"You're mad for me," Michael said sternly as if he was correcting him. "You love humiliation, don't you?"

Gallant nodded.

"You would do anything, for me?" Michael gave a smile.

Gallant nodded again. Gallant went closer, and groped Michael's ass, breathing trembling with fear and excitement. He was thinking of being restrained, Michael fisting Gallant's tight ass, or pumping Gallant's dick and Michael's tongue sticking inside his urethra, fuck, he wanted to do it all.

"I can sense your eagerness," Michael smiled. "Turn around and be as quiet as you can. Anything made from me will not be heard. Your voice will only be the one."

"I'm scared of Venable," Gallant confessed. "I don't want to die."

"You will never die unless you prove yourself worthy to the Satanic path," Michael reminded. "Hail Satan, my dear."

Gallant paused. "Hail Satan," Gallant replied.

"Good boy," Michael grinned. Genuinely. "Turn around, and let me see that tappable ass of yours."

Gallant complied, and Michael wrapped his arms around his neck. "Let's go closer.

In a flash, they were suddenly transported near the night-stand. "Bend over."

Gallant bent over, clutching the nightstand, desperately trying not to move it.

Venable sat up and scanned the nightstand with her hand, and Gallant pulled his hand away in fear. She opened the top shelf, revealing a revolver and a pink-like egg inside. She scoured through the innards of the shelf and grabbed two large and veiny rubber dildos, one slightly larger than the other.

"Holy shit," Gallant whispered.

"The spell isn't broken yet," Michael reminded. "Feel free to talk."

"What the fuck?"

"Oh god, Jeff and Mutt..." she started putting the larger one in her mouth, planting kisses on it and tracing the marks of the veins. "I didn't think I would have time to see you again. But seriously," she put the head of the larger one inside her slobbering vagina, with the panties still on.

"Fuck," Venable cried. "I forgot I was that sensitive... Take it off for me, Jeff..."

She started unsheathing a lot of her skirt and toyed with the dildo to take it off for her. Her clean-shaven pussy was open and ready. She took in, massaging the lips of her vagina, and slowly shuffled it inside, half the way through.

"Jeff--" she stuttered. "Fuck... Pulse your cock inside of my pussy, please, daddy... And for you, Mutt..."

"Cling onto the nightstand. Or don't, if you want to bang on the walls."

Gallant bent over, regrettably, as he was closer to masturbating Miss Venable humanizing two large dildos. 

" _Silentio delens,_ " Michael chanted.

The thrust cut deep, making an audible sound. Miss Venable didn't mind, and continued to fuck 'Jeff's' dick inside her, and started to kiss 'Mutt's' dick, 'teasing' the head and slowly fuck the cock inside of her mouth. She moaned, muffled by the rubber inside her deep mouth, fucking it slowly.

She accelerated the speed of Jeff stuffing her. This time all the way deep. Venable moaned a large one, muffled by Mutt's cock but still emanating loudly in the room. She deepthroated Mutt inside, didn't gag or flinch by the sudden dick all the way inside her.

In the midst of crying and desperate moans, that's when she heard a different voice. A moan.

A much more  _gay_ one.

She stopped thrusting and slowly took out the dildos on both holes, both making a slimy sticky sound. She put it gently on the bed. "Who's there?" she sat up, looking around the room.

Gallant covered his mouth, as Michael continued to thrust harder, penetrating the sensitive crevices and nuances in Gallant's asshole. 

"Her pussy is salivating," Michael growled. "It's wet. Begging for a real human cock."

Gallant's dick was rocking hard, his balls turning into a slight shade of blue. His dick was untouched and was just begging to cum. He could usually cum handsfree quick, but his dick was just staying rigid.

"Truth is," Michael leaned closer. "Like her, I don't want you to cum. I want you to be tortured. But since Daddy Lucifer wants your spunk, I'll have to comply. But you're not cumming now."

Michael brushed his hands on the sides of Gallant's chest, his breath shivering. "That felt good, didn't it?" Michael growled. He kept on pinching it until a quiet squeaky moan cultivated out of Gallant.

Venable stood up. "I know you're here," she grabber cane and sauntered 'round the room, putting her ear on the walls. Dead silence. "I know your carnal desires and your copulation. I am the fucking bitch in charge."

Venable's sharp pronunciation made Gallant a little hard. A twitch of his cock. He fantasized about the idea about a woman be __ing a dominatrix. Venable was, in his opinion, pretty hot. Could shove that cane in his ass, put a little rod in his dick, and do a little attention to choking--fuck, Gallant loved the idea. He was slowly becoming bi.

"My spawn," Michael cooed. "You're not moaning enough as you should be. Used to my cock already, or are you just holding on well?"

Michael touched his hand on the glans of Gallant's head.

"Dry," Michael trembled, "fuck. What's the longest you lasted?"

"Six," Gallant said out loud. 

"Got ya," Michael humped louder and louder, digging deep into his asshole. Gallant whimpered again.

Venable turned around. Gallant and Venable were looking eye-to-eye. "For fuck's sake," Venable scorned. "Who the fuck are you?" She moved to the nightstand, staring blankly at the walls.

"Fuck's sake," Venable inhaled. "Someone's virginity is breaking while I'm fucking myself with identical dildos. Get your shit together, Venable."

She looked blankly at the wall. "Timothy." She paused. "And Gallant."

Venable turned around and exited, with a slam of the door. "Oh, fuck me," Gallant moaned. "Goddamnit, that was so hard."

"I'm so fucking close," Michael growled. "Fucking cum already, you asshole!"

Gallant laughed. "I want you to face me while you fuck me," Gallant demanded. "I want to see your face."

Michael pulled him forcefully, upright, continually grinding his hole. He embraced Gallant and walked closer, pushing him out and turning him around, fucking him ruthlessly, trying to get Gallant to moan.

"Fuck!" Gallant screamed. "Can you--NGHH~~~--just put the invisible shit back on?"

" _Invisibilia_ \--fuck," Michael moaned. Then Gallant felt it. He was leaking with precum. " _Invisibilia silentium_ \--oh fuck," he whimpered desperately, sounding more like a little slut than a growly mysterious but hot bad motherfucker.

"Daddy," Gallant cried out. "Aghh--fuck--just cum inside of--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Michael screamed, leaning closer to Gallant, embracing him. "Father... Make me scream... Let me plant my seed into this vessel..."

"Hail Satan!" Gallant screamed. "I get bonus points, right?"

"Ave Satanas," Michael went upright again, chanting the Latin all over again. "AVE SATANAS!"

"I feel--" Gallant gasped for air. "I feel it pulsing, Michael..."

"FUCK!" Michael screamed, in agonizing, blood-curdling might and strength, as his cum violently jetted inside of Gallant, filling up his insides. Clogging his asshole, Michael pulled out to jet out ropes of cum on Gallant, then little spurts on Gallant's skinny body.

Sparse ropes of cum, covered from Gallant's dick to his cherubic face. There was a lot inside.

"You have not cum yet," Michael crawled to Gallant, his boy cunt hovering Gallant's dick. "We're both lucky."

"Why's that?" Gallant asked.

"You're taking my virginity," Michael whispered softly. "I'm stiff. I want to cum together."

Gallant pulled Michael in for a kiss, a tender greeting, their lips crashing again together, their tongues tasting each other. Michael let go.

"I love you," Gallant proclaimed.

Then Michael replied with a silence.

TO BE CONTINUED  
because, it's bad. fuck you.  
 _jk jk_


End file.
